bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Tomemos el T
Té en la Bóveda del Árbol en España y Tomemos el Té en Latinoamérica es uno de los Episodios de la Primera Temporada. Detalles Personajes *Bob Esponja *Arenita Mejillas (debut) *Patricio Estrella *Almeja gigante *Pájaro *Medusa Argumento El episodio empieza con Bob Esponja pescando medusas. De repente, se encuentra con un ser mamífero peleando con una almeja gigante, y para identificar que tipo de mamifero es saca un libro llamado "Guia campestre" e identfica que es una ardilla, y nota que tiene problemas. La ardilla empotra a la almeja contra el suelo y se va, cuando de repente la almeja salta a por la ardilla y se la come, así que Bob Esponja va a por la almeja y consigue poco a poco estirarle la boca para que la ardilla pueda escapar, y lo consigue. Pero la almeja se come a Bob Esponja así que la ardilla le da unas patadas de kárate, libera a Bob Esponja y manda a la almeja volando por los aires. Entonces, la ardilla se presenta a Bob Esponja, y le dice que se llama Arenita Mejillas, y entonces Arenita le invita a Bob Esponja para que mañana vaya a tomar el té a su casa. Más tarde, Bob le cuenta a Patricio Estrella lo que ha visto, y este le dice que cuanto más levante el dedo meñique será más elegante. Al día siguiente, Bob va a casa de Arenita, y de repente se da cuenta de que su casa no tiene agua, sino aire, lo que le hace a Bob Esponja tener problemas de respiración mientras Arenita le enseña su casa. Después, Arenita pone unas flores que le había traido Bob Esponja en un jarrón con agua, y mientras Arenita va a por el té, Bob no aguanta más la sequedad y se bebe toda el agua del jarrón e intenta salir de la casa de Arenita, pero Patricio le ve y lo evita para que no quede mal, y entonces entran los dos a la casa de Arenita y pronto se secan por completo. Más tarde, Arenita les pone a los dos un casco lleno de agua en la cabeza, y beben el té por ellos. Trivia *Este es el primer episodio de 11 minutos. *Los cascos de agua de Bob Esponja y Patricio tienen dos aberturas, mientras que en todos los episodios posteriores (excepto Chimpancés a la Vista , Viaje Calamardístico y ¿Que fue de Bob Esponja? ) la apertura es inferior. *Este es el debut de Arenita, y parece que Bob siente algo por ella. *Después de que Arenita les da a Bob y a Paticio los cascos de agua les dice, "Si querían agua, debieron pedirla." Antes en el episodio, Bob Esponja pidió agua, pero Arenita lo ignoró para poner las flores que él le dió en un jarrón. *Cuando Arenita está llenando de agua los cascos de Bob Esponja y Patricio, se llena primero el de Patricio. Sin embargo, te darás cuenta de que Bob Esponja está sonriendo con alivio mientras Arenita llena su casco. *Cuando Bob Esponja dice que esa ardilla está en problemas, sólo hay dos rebanadas del cinturón en los pantalones en lugar de cuatro. *En este episodio, la cola de Arenita no se ve cuando se pone su traje de buceo. *Esta es la primera vez que Bob Esponja se seca con una voz jadeante, la segunda vez que está en "Chistes de Ardilla", y la tercera vez fue en "Bob Esponja: La Película". También usaron esto como una mordaza en Bob Esponja Batalla por la parte inferior del bikini cuando se va dentro de la estructura de *cúpula. Bob Esponja se caminar y hablar a veces de arena, con voz jadeante. Con sarcasmo, los comentarios también de vez en cuando "Hey Sandy ..." *Este es el primer episodio en que aparecen bellotas en la tarjeta de título. *Este es el primer episodio en el que Bob Esponja se cala las gafas. La segunda vez es en "Pesca de Medusas". *'''Gag recurrente: '''Patricio diciéndole constantemente a Bob Esponja que levante el dedo meñique. Música *Moloka'i Nui (a) (Tarjeta de título) *Cierre de Bob Esponja (Bob Esponja intenta pescar una medusa) *On Fire (Arenita aparece luchando con una almeja gigante) *Death Trap (La almeja ataca a Arenita) *Charge ("¡Aguanta, ardilla!") *The Adventure Begins ("¡Has luchado bien, almeja gigante, pero te venceré!") *Wild Panic ("¡Tu concha es mía!") *Return of the Surfin' Headhunters (Arenita salva a Bob Esponja de la almeja gigante) *Moloka'i Nui (a) (Bob Esponja y Arenita se presentan) *Heroes Win ("¿Ah, sí? Pues mira esto") *Twelfth Street Rag (Versión pregrabada) ("Me caes muy bien, Bob Esponja, ¿que te parece? Podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos") *Cocktail Lounge ("Es una forma chic de hablar") *Armed Attack 1 (Bob Esponja llama a la puerta de la casa de Arenita) *Merlin's Hill (El interior de la casa de Arenita después de que ella abre la puerta.) *Aloha ("Por supuesto que no hay agua, solo hay aire") *Hawaiian Cocktail (Arenita le enseña su casa a Bob Esponja) *Hippo's in my Bath ("El meñique, el meñique") *Dead March 2 (Bob Esponja se va secando) *Encirclement (Bob Esponja intenta escapar de casa de Arenita) *Merlin's Hill (Bob Esponja recuerda las palabras de Arenita) *Cocktail Lounge ("En caso de dudas, meñique arriba") *Tribute to the King ("No me hace falta. El agua es para los perdedores.) *Action Cut A ("No me hace falta... No me hace falta...") *Kung Fu Saturdays ("¡¡¡La necesitoooo!!!") *Dramatic Cue (h) (Bob Esponja y Patricio aparecen secos) *You're Nice (Final del episodio) de:Experten (Episode) en:Tea at the Treedome fr:Asphyxies en chaîne hu:Meghívás teára id:Tea at the Treedome it:Te' sotto l'albero nl:Bij Sandy op de thee pl:Herbatka pod Kopułą pt-br:Chá em Terra Firme ru:Чаепитие под куполом zh-tw:我的好朋友 Category:Episodios Category:Episodios de La Primera Temporada Categoría:Episodios Piloto